


Gatekeeper

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Developing Friendships, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, Missing Scene, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Bulkhead, Bumblebee. As the future was uncertain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gatekeeper

The Autobots had always looked for each other, but they all agreed that they had to look out for Bumblebee the most. It started after his voice box was ripped out by Megaton, but he survived miraculously. And that deepened as he grew from a dependable scout on the fast-track to leadership. Even as his voice box was repaired and the Great War for Cybertron had finally ended, the Autobots still looked after Bumblebee, especially Bulkhead.

The Wrecker wasn’t always the brightest, but he knew that he had to watch over Bumblebee as much as they all did, and whether it was in recon or in combat with the Cons, he had to watch out for him. After all, Bumblebee always looked out for him, even when he didn’t deserve it. They were a team, and they needed to stick together, even as peace reigned over Cybertron, as the future was uncertain and safety was the top priority, as they were gatekeepers of the tranquility of their home.


End file.
